Slowpoke
Slowpoke (スロウポウク, Surōpōku) is a dual-type Water/Psychic-type Dopey Pokémon that is known to evolve into either a Slowbro when a Shellder clamps on its tail once a Slowpoke is at level 37, or a Slowking when a Shellder clamps on its head while Slowpoke is holding a King's Rock. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Slowpoke are large pink creatures that resemble a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus. They have four legs, each of which ends in a single white claw. They have a long, tapering tail that is lighter in color towards the tip, curled ears, and rounded, tan muzzles. Its height is 3'11" and weight is 79.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Slowpoke have unusual tails, which drip a sweet-tasting sappy substance. This substance is attractive to many species of fish, and can be used as a lure. In addition, if something happens to their tail, it will recover or grow back quickly. Unfortunately, Slowpoke are extremely unintelligent, and tend to forget what they are doing. Unlike most Water Pokémon, Slowpoke are capable of using Fire attacks, like Flamethrower. Behavior Slowpoke are amphibious creatures of notoriously dim intellect. They take a long time to respond to outside stimuli; it takes as much as five seconds for them to process pain. Their tails are particularly numb to pain, as it takes more than a day for them to feel when they have been bitten on their tail. Although they are generally seen as being extraordinarily stupid, they are very gentle and caring, as well as skilled anglers. Unfortunately, they are easily distracted and forget what they were doing. Although many view Slowpoke as largely useless creatures, many folktales surround Slowpoke, including the belief that their yawns cause rain. Habitat Slowpoke are commonly found at the water's edge. Their home range includes Kanto, Johto, and occasionally Sinnoh. Diet Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. Major appearances Slowpoke's first major role was in The Evolution Solution. Ash and friends asked for the help of Professor Westwood V to help figure out why Slowpoke only evolves into Slowbro or Slowking when a Shellder clamped on either its tail or head (a question that was giving Professor Oak a headache). Westwood's Slowpoke evolved into a Slowbro when a Shellder that Jake caught clamped on to the Dopey Pokémon. A Shadow of a Drought revealed that Azalea Town considers Slowpoke sacred due to legends claiming that Slowpoke's yawning can summon rain. Enlighten Up! introduced practitioners of a religion similar to Buddhism that see Slowpoke's empty head as a sign of enlightenment and worship by meditating along with Slowpoke and Slowbro. In A Crowning Achievement, a group of Slowpoke were trying to reach a King's Rock to evolve into Slowking in order to help find a better habitat for the group. In this episode, a Slowpoke evolved into a Slowking when its head was bitten by a Shellder while it was wearing the King's Rock. Other Minor appearances Slowpoke's first appearance was a brief one in Island of the Giant Pokémon. Ash's Pokémon asked it for help, but it didn't respond. It evolved into a Slowbro at the very end of the episode. Slowpoke also appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas, Running Crazy! and Clefairy Tales. A Slowpoke appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple Slowpoke were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Slowpoke made its appearance in a poster at Wake Up Snorlax. Two Slowpoke were part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Slowpoke was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Slowpoke was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. A Trainer used a Slowpoke in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Slowpoke appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Slowpoke appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Slowpoke appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Slowpoke made an appearance in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again! along with its evolution forms, Slowbro and Slowking. Multiple Slowpoke also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Slowpoke, Dopey Pokémon. No one knows or can tell when a Slowpoke is thinking, if it ever does think as it is always lost in thought. Its specialty is fishing with its tail. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon